The Journey
by Jack Hunter
Summary: When a mysterious team consisting of four girls somehow gets transported to his world, Jordan Freeman and his cousin Bob S. Hanson along with a couple of new friends must find a way to get them along with various other people back to their world. Along the way, they will find dimensional distortions and many other things while forming strong bonds of among each other.
1. Chapter I - Prophetic Dream

Jordan M.

Holloman

The Rise of Fire Trilogy: Book I

The Journey

Chapter I: Prophetic Dream

It was early morning on the day that one event brought an amazing change to life, leading to the journey of a lifetime. I never really thought about it often, but that day started with a very vivid, yet surreal dream.

I woke up to a rattling that sounded like it was coming from somewhere that was several feet away. Shaking my head, I removed my hood and looked around. I was on an airplane sitting next to my dad. Looking out the window, I could see a really dense forest underneath flying by far below us.

"Where are we going?" I asked my dad, somewhat confused. We're going to your grandma's for the vacation. I know you just woke up, but it can't be that easy to forget." he responded. "Oh. Okay." I said, looking back out the window.

Suddenly, all the lights flickered and went out leaving us in total darkness. "What happened? What's going on?" I asked, confused and slightly afraid. There was no response. A minute or two after I asked those questions, the lights turned back on. I was surprised when I found that my dad was gone. No wait. Everybody that had been aboard had disappeared. I got up and went to see if there was anybody else in some other part of the plane.

The first place I went to check on was the pilot's cabin. I gasped when I saw that there was no pilot, but in his place was a monster. It looked like an upright werewolf with the upper body of a lion.

It turned around when it heard me and growled. I backed up slowly, terrified. _"Use your weapons. Fight back!"_ a voice in my head told me. I quickly realized I had my weapons on my person and drew my sword as the thing charged at me, mouth wide open. I swung at its mouth and cut the head in half. Just for to make sure it stayed down, I then finished it off by cutting the body in half horizontally.

"What was that thing?" I asked, looking for whoever had talked to me last. _"That would've been a leowolf. They may be weak on their own, but in packs, they are quite lethal."_ The mysterious voice answered. As whoever it was finished his/her answer, I heard more growling behind me. "Oh great. There's more." I said, sheathing my sword and bring my other weapon, the Bowmerang, out of its holster in Boomerang Form. Upon drawing it, I threw the weapon.

The first one jumped over the heavy metal boomerang, but caught the rest of the monsters behind it. As the leading leowolf landed, the Bowmerang came back, cutting it in half from behind on its way back to me. I caught, transferred it to my left hand to use its Edge Form, drew my sword with my right hand, and swiftly made my way to the creature as its cut off upper body came to the ground. In a matter of seconds, I cut up the monster's body into so many small pieces that the entire body crumbled to dust.

As I put away my weapons, I heard an alarm go off. "That cannot be good." I said, looking through the cracked front window to see a cliff face coming to greet the out of control plane. I ran to the exit and opened it, the door breaking off in the strong winds. I quickly jumped out as the plane exploded against the rocks.

I was now falling through the air really fast. "Okay. I just need to relax now. Everything is going to be alright." I thought to myself, not knowing what to do. As I fell past a really thick tree branch, I grabbed onto it, ignoring any splinters I may have received in the process. After that, I made my way slowly to the ground, going down one branch at a time.

"Now that was a close one. Now just where am I?" I asked to nobody in particular. Unfortunately, nobody was there to answer. I wandered around for a while, before coming upon a clearing with a log cabin close to the trees behind it and a large boulder in the center. "Hey! I recognize that cabin." I said, running to the door. I struggled to get it open, but it wouldn't budge. As I stopped to catch my breath, I heard that familiar growling sound, only there was a lot more. I turned around and pressed my back to the door, seeing possibly hundreds or even thousands of leowolves enter the clearing.

"Oh gods. That is a lot of monsters." I said, drawing my weapons and taking up my combat stance. I charged at the creatures as they charged at me. I cut through one or two, but even more replaced the ones I took down. I jumped on top of one and started running along the tops of the leowolves' heads, using them as very noisy and very furry platforms. As I ran along, I shot arrows at them, using the Bowmerang's Bow Form.

Eventually, I started running low on arrows, I went back to the ground and went back to hacking and slashing away at the creatures using my two weapons again. As I found myself being pushed back, I ran and climbed to the top of the boulder to get some breathing room. As the leowolves tried to follow me up, I cut those that approached down.

"Just how many of these things are there?" I asked, of course not getting an answer. Eventually, I got an idea that sounded crazy, but just might work.

"You want some?! Then come at me, you dirty hairballs!" I shouted at the monstrous crowd. Several of them jumped at me and I jumped at them. Instead of colliding head to head, I placed my feet on a couple of leowolves' heads while we were still in the air. I then used them as springboards, pushing off of them to get myself higher into the air. As I reached the highest point, I sheathed my swords, changed the Bowmerang to its Bow form and fired off my remaining arrows. Somehow, these ones were set ablaze as soon as they left my bow.

Each arrow impacted part of the mass, clearing them off with an explosion as they made contact with anything solid. When I landed, the area was clear of enemies.

Now that was something. I said, putting away my weapons.

" _That was quite the performance. Well done, Jordan Freeman."_ the mysterious voice said, this time coming from all over the place. "Who are you?" I asked looking around to see who was speaking. _"You may call me Athena, my son."_ The voice answered as a woman came into view, emerging from the surrounding forest. "You can't be my mother. She died years ago." I said, more confused than scared. _"Of course you wouldn't remember me. You had to be raised by your father."_ Athena said, making eye contact with me. She had the same gray eyes that I had.

" _Now there is something we must get to before you wake up."_ Athena said before I could even say anything. "What's that?" I asked, now curious. In response, she handed me a scroll. I unrolled it, finding what looked like something that might've been a poem or something. No wait. A prophecy. I was actually holding a prophecy. And by the looks of things, it concerned me.

" _Eight warriors shall unite._

 _The bow, the scythe, one cold as ice._

 _The shadow, the fire, the thunder._

 _And the twins of the mirror._

 _One shall burn through trial by fire._

 _Two will rise with strong desire._

 _The key will open the door_

 _To worlds beyond understanding."_

I may have been a smart kid, especially for somebody at the age of 12, nearing 13, but that didn't mean I understood any of what was mentioned in theprophecy. If anything, I was more confused than ever.

"What is any of this supposed to mean?" I asked Athena. _"That is for all of us to find out. Nobody can truly solve a prophecy until events have come to pass."_ she responded.

" _Now it is time for you to awaken. It is your birthday today, after all."_ the goddess said, snapping her fingers before I could say anything. When she did that, I collapsed to the ground, feeling as if somebody had hit me with a baseball bat from behind and then shouted into my ear with a megaphone. As I hit the ground, everything went black. 


	2. Chapter II - The Cake

Chapter II – The Cake was Definitely Not a Lie

I wake up to the sound of somebody knocking on my door. Looking around, I find that I am in my room, sun light shining its way through the window. I open my bedroom door to find my dad, Steve, there.

"Morning." I said, yawning as I stretched. "Morning to you too. Are you ready for today?" Steve asked me, ruffling my hair. "I'm always ready for any day." I answered. "But are you ready for _today_ , though?" my dad asked again, with some emphasis on 'today.' "What are you talking about?" I asked, confused.

"It's your birthday today! How could you forget?" Steve responded, getting me in a chokehold and giving me a noogie. "I just barely woke up, dad." I said, escaping from his grip and fixing my jet black hair.

"So are we going to go anywhere today?" I asked. "Yeah. Remember that archery range at the park?" my dad answered. "Of course. That was part of the reason I made the Bowmerang." I said, picking up the holstered weapon from where it lay and putting it on. I also belted on my sword's sheathe, with the sword in it, of course. "Well, we're going to be going there today. Are you excited or what?" Steve asked me, smiling. I did more than just smile back.

"Finally! I've been wanting to go for a really long time!" I practically screamed in his face as I hugged him as hard as I could. "I know. That's just what I figured you would like. That and I was waiting for you to get better with your weapons, which you did after a few years." My father said after getting me to calm down enough for me to loosen my grip and hug me back.

"Alright. Now let's go eat some breakfast before we go. You're mom made breakfast and we don't want that getting cold." Steve said. I nod and follow him to the dining room.

For breakfast, we had waffles, breakfast sausages, bacon, and eggs. "Alright! I'm ready to go!" I said, getting up after finishing my breakfast and heading towards the front door. My parents followed. Once we were in the car, Steve started up the engine and we were on our way.

After a while, we reached our destination. I excitedly run out of the car once my dad finished parking it and head straight for the range. As I made my way there, I heard the sound of a motorcycle. I looked around and saw my cousin, Bob, parking his ride next to my dad's car. I quickly changed direction and ran up to Bob. It had been a while since I had last seen Bob, which, to be precise, was a few years back. "Hey there, Jordan. Happy you're going to be 13?" he asked me after a high five.

"Yeah. But the archery range still beats that by a lot." I said back, looking at the park's archery range. "Bob. I'm glad you could make it." My dad said, clapping him on the back. "It's a pleasure, Steve. Same to you, Elenar." Bob responded, shaking their hands. After exchanging greetings and all that, we went to the archery range at last.

"Let's do this!" I said, drawing the Bowmerang. Everybody, including me, watch as the limbs quickly extended after I squeezed the pressure pads I had built into the weapons handle. A bowstring shot out like a web from a spider's abdomen, catching itself on a hook on the other limb's end. I drew and nocked an arrow, ready to go.

As I pulled back the bowstring, the world around us started flashing, as if the sun was flickering out like a giant flaming lightbulb. I tried my best to ignore it and instead focused on the target in front of me. I was several feet back. Suddenly, the flickering started becoming more frequent. I loosened my pull on the bowstring, still holding the arrow, and looked around, wondering what was going on. Everybody else noticed as well and were throwing confused looks at each other.

I shrugged and went back to aiming at the target. Right as I released the arrow, the world momentarily disappeared in a bright flash of light. When my sight returned, I saw that I had hit more than just my intended target, which I had gotten a bull's eye on. Pinned to the target was a mass of darkness with what looked like bone armor plating on. As it melted into shadow, I could see that it looked like a wolf. The only difference being that it looked to be capable of standing on two legs. It kind of reminded me of the leowolves I had seen in my dream.

Just as I was about to continue pondering the similarities and differences between the two creatures, I heard a scream behind me. One of the creatures was right in front of my stepmother with a clawed hand raised, prepared to strike. "Oh no you don't!" I said, immediately shooting an arrow at the raised paw without really aiming. The wolf howled in pain and rage as my arrow struck true, pinning the thing to a tree that stood behind the picnic table that Elenar was sitting at. Just as I switched to dual-wielding and was about to charge at the armored shadow, I saw a red blur come in from the side.

Within the blink of an eye, the red blur that had come in slid to a stop, planting the blade of a large scythe into the ground to halt its momentum. It resolved itself into a girl with a red and black outfit with a red cloak upon stopping. The girl's eye kind of reminded of mine and Athena's, but only difference being that her's were a little brighter. Her hair was black with red highlights.

Hearing a noise behind me, I instinctively I turned around, swinging my blades in the process. Completing my spin, I had successfully cut another wolf in half. Looking around, I found no more so far, so I went to check on my family and the girl that had come into play. "Scratch that. Girls." I thought to myself, seeing that three more had arrived, talking with the red cloaked girl.

"Are you guys alright?" I asked my stepmom, dad, and Bob. "Yeah. We're good. Nice shot there with getting that thing's paw stuck on the tree." My cousin said, giving me a thumbs up. "You're welcome." I responded, nodding. "Who are you?" I asked the girls that had arrived.

Before I could even get their names, more of the creatures arrived, emerging from the woods that surrounded the park from three directions. "Oh great! How many of these things are there?" I said, asking nobody in particular. "I have no idea. But these beowolves should be easy enough to take down. The blonde one said, her bracelets changing into gauntlets with what looked like shotgun shells in them. "Bob! Get Steve and my stepmom to the car. I'll keep these things busy." I said, taking up my battle stance.

"Okay. Just try to stay alive." Bob said back, guiding my parents back to the parking lot, kicking a beowolf out of the way as it charged at them. With that, I charged at the monsters along with the girls that had recently arrived. The black haired girl dashed forward, leaving behind an after image. I jumped on top of the after image, finding it surprisingly solid. As I made contact with it, it started to disappear, so I immediately jumped off of it. As I landed, I cut down more beowolves. I ducked under a claw slash and countered with a jab from the Bowmerang's Edge Form.

I charged at another incoming pack and cut them all down. I ran around evading blows and striking before they even had a chance to figure out what had happened. As I finished off my last one, I turned around and found that the girls had cleared up the area as well.

"That was some impressive footwork there. Where did you learn to fight like that?" the blonde one asked me. "That would've been through years of practice and just getting into my muscle memory. So I'm only really going by instinct." I said, putting away my weapons. "Let's go see how Bob and my parents are doing. Hopefully they made it." I said, going to the parking lot.

"Looks like you made it through, after all." Bob said. "Those guys were nothing. I've fought worse in my dreams." I said, recalling the leowolves I had to fight in my dream. "So who are you people, anyway?" I asked, curious.

"I'm Ruby." the red cloaked one answered. "Weiss. You may want to work on your fighting style a bit, by the way." the overall white one said, crossing her arms over her chest. "I prefer to go by instinct. I may be the child of the goddess of wisdom, but that doesn't mean I _have_ to fight like a tactician. There's never really any room for thought in a fight, anyway." I responded. "Alrighty then. With that out of the way, this silent one here is Blake and I'm Yang." the blonde said, grinning.

"Thanks for the help back there. How old are you, anyway? You look a little young to be using those." Weiss said, pointing out my weapons. "Oh. You mean these? I made the Bowmerang myself. The sword was left behind by my real mother and given to me by my dad. As for my age. That would be 13." I said, showing them my weapons.

"You hear that, Ruby. This one's got skill as well. And he's a couple of years younger to boot." Yang said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Wow! These are so amazing!" Ruby said, obviously busy with examining the Bowmerang. Just as I was about to say something, I heard somebody shout at me from behind.

"Jordan! Look out!" Elenar said, causing me to look in her direction. In between us was a mysterious black entity shrouded in flames. I could feel the heat rolling off of it as it seemed to be staring only at me, ignoring everybody else. I backed up at first, then as it approached me, I charged at it, slashing with both weapons. The fire entity vanished as my blades were about to connect.

I felt the heat again from behind me. I tried to turn around fast enough, but I couldn't do that against something that could warp around. I was turning too slowly at any rate as time seemed to slow down around me. I barely completed my turn as I saw a massive fireball head right at me. Before I could even react, it slammed into me.

It felt like getting hit by a truck that had a burning engine. I flew backward for quite some time, before somebody caught me in a rough embrace. I could see my dad and everybody else talking to me and looking at me with worried expressions, but the ringing in my ears prevented me from hearing what they were saying. Eventually, my remaining energy fled from my body and darkness consumed me, everything going black once more.


	3. Chapter III - Fire Hazard

_Chapter III – Fire Hazard_

My dream was really odd. In the dream, I had stumbled upon an Ancient Greek temple with a large ivory and gold statue of Athena all the way in the back. "Looks like I made it in time." My dream self said, running up to the Athena Parhenos. Upon the shield was a wormhole of sorts.

"Alright. Now it's time to get this thing sealed up for good." My dream self said, trying to sound confident, but not doing such a good job of it. The other me raised sword-sized key and pointed it at the swirling dark portal. And that was when things started going wrong.

The portal acted as if it had a will of its own. As soon as the dream version of me raised the weapon, the gateway acted up, attempting to inhale me into its dark depths.

"This cannot be happening! What's going on?!" the other me screamed as he stabbed his weapon into the ground to keep himself in place, cloak flapping madly in the direction of the portal. I wanted to reach out and help, but this being a dream, all I could do was watch as I struggled to stay anchored to the ground.

A rock flew my way, too fast for me to dodge, especially in my current situation. It slammed right into my forehead, causing me to let go of the only thing keeping me in place. As I let go, the weapon disappeared in a haze of flames, leaving behind embers that seemed to be unaffected by the air currents as they slowly floated down to the ground. I woke up screaming as I was pulled into the portal's hungry maw.

I slowed my breathing down to normal as I tried to understand what had happened in my dream. After a while, I gave up. Now that I wasn't thinking about the dream, I started to realize that I was hungry as my stomach growled. "Time to go eat, then. I guess." I said, getting off of my bed and out of my room. When I got downstairs, which led to the living room, I found that Bob and four girls were in the room. Upon seeing them, I immediately remembered what had occurred yesterday.

"Hey there, guys. How's it going?" I asked casually, silently walking up to them while they weren't looking. They all jumped in surprise, except for Blake, who just continued reading the book she seemed to have been reading for a while now, considering that she was pretty much halfway through the thing.

Once everybody got over their surprise, they all started asking me questions at the same time. "Whoa, guys. One at a time. I just woke up and even if I weren't that tired, I could only hear one question at a time." I said, putting my hands up to stop the flow of questions.

"How are you feeling, Jordan? Anything feel a little off?" Bob asked me. "Nothing really, although I do feel a slight burning sensation all over my body." I said, shrugging my shoulders. "What kind of burning?" Yang asked, curious. "I can't say for sure. It just feels like I'm on fire without the fire." I answered. "That's odd. I wonder how you even survived that blast in the first place. That shouldn't have been possible considering how you don't have an Aura or anything to protect you." Weiss said.

"Not quite. There was still some of his cloak in front of him as he was turning when the fireball hit. Look at it. It's not even damaged one bit." Blake, the quietest of the group, said, putting her book down. None of us even noticed her closing the book at all. I swear, it's always the quiet ones you have to watch out for. Now that I thought about it, it seemed true. I examined my cloak and there was no sign of any kind of damage whatsoever.

"That's odd. This must have some magical properties, then." I said, mainly to myself as I put it back on. "You're really quite observant." I said, nodding towards, the black haired girl. She nodded back in response.

My stomach growled again. "Okay. Anything else we want to talk about, let's do that during breakfast." Bob suggested, get up off the couch. "Where's Elenar and dad?" I asked them as we headed into the dining room. "Oh. They're probably still asleep in their room. We were all waiting for you for as long as we could and decided to get some rest. It was kind of late into the night when we got back here." Bob answered. "Oh. Okay." I said back, pulling out a box of cereal. After getting all set up with whatever each person was going to eat, the previous conversation continued.

"I still have no idea how I am feeling nonexistent burns, though. How is that even happening at all?" I asked, looking at my arms. "I have a few ideas, but they would only make sense where we are from." Ruby said, going through her bowl of cereal. "Like what? Hit me with what you've got to say." I said, before drinking the milk from my bowl.

"Well, there is something to do with Dust. And then there's also Aura protecting you, which had already been discarded as a possibility." The red cloaked girl said, finishing off her bowl. "Dust? You mean the stuff that's made of dead skin?" I asked. "Don't even go there, Jordan. We don't need to disgust our guests like you did last time we had people eating over." a voice said from the dining room door. "Sorry, dad." I simply responded, a little downcast, which I immediately recovered from.

"Now what was this talk about dust?" Steve asked, sitting at the table. "Well, there's dust with a lower case "d" and then there's Dust with a capital "D." Ruby said, putting down her bowl. "Let's not try to confuse them. Dust doesn't seem to have any uses here. I'm checking for signs of it, but my Scroll isn't getting anything." Weiss said, holding up a white object that looked like a combination of a smartphone and a tablet.

I didn't really get what they were talking about, but it seemed to be getting us nowhere. "Okay. How about we get back to the main subject at hand and then we could save this part of the conversation for another time? Agreed?" I said, putting my palms flat on the table. Everybody nodded.

"Actually, other than those two theories, I have nothing." Ruby said. "Alright. How about magic?" Bob suggested. "I thought you didn't believe in magic." I shot back. "I don't really believe in that kind of stuff, but it is the only possible solution. That creature that attacked you yesterday obviously wasn't human." he said back, slowly shaking his head. As I was thinking about that, I suddenly sneezed. A fire exploded into existence right in my bowl as I sneezed.

Everybody, including me, jumped back in surprise, pushing chairs over in the process. "Whoa! How did that happen?" Weiss asked, trying to protect herself from the heat that was rapidly filling up the room despite the fact that the fire remained the same size and color. "I have no idea." I answered. When the fire didn't die out, we started getting worried as the smoke alarms went off. "Jordan, do something." Steve said, getting out of the room. "Where are you going?" I asked. "To get your stepmom. I'm going to calm her down. I know how much she hates it when any alarm goes off." My dad answered.

"Alright." I responded, turning my attention back to the small fire in my in the bowl where my cereal had been earlier. I tried concentrating on the fire and putting my energy into it if possible, but nothing happened except for it getting slightly bigger. "That was not what I had in mind." I said, backing up.

"Here. Let me do this." The Ice Queen, I already felt like calling her that, said, drawing her rapier. As it turned out, it was more than just a rapier. It had a revolving chamber similar to that of Leon's gunblade, which I only knew of because I had played Kingdom Hearts before. Which brought up the Keyblade that I had seen myself wielding in my dream. "Not now." I thought, putting that new information away for another time to focus on the current situation. I am such a weapons nerd sometimes.

When the chamber stopped rotating, it had stopped on a slim white triangle. "You all may want to back up." Ruby said, doing that. The rest of us stepped back as well, not knowing what was going to happen. Right at the instant, the snowy white girl froze my flames, turning it into a crystalline structure. "Now that was awesome." I said, picking up the frozen flames. This was so worth preserving, so I stuck it in the freezer.

"Alright. So what now?" I asked after putting the fire away. "Now…. we should probably get that little problem under control." Weiss said, putting away her weapon. "That's not going to be much of a problem if he learns how to control that power." Yang said. "Power? What power?" I asked, confused. "Just follow us. You'll get this down in no time." The blonde said, heading towards the backyard. "Um. Okay. I guess." I said, as the rest of us followed along. 


	4. Chapter IV - A Show of Arms

Chapter IV – A Show of Arms

When we got outside, there were training dummies all set up at seemingly random locations. "When did these get here?" I asked, examining one. "Oh. I had put them up while you were asleep. I had felt like doing some target practice, but then Yang called me in." Ruby answered for everybody else. "Well, something was on that you might've liked." Yang said. "If it was that American Guns show, I still don't see the point of it." I said. "Why's that?" Blake asked.

"One, guns are way too loud and bulky, which is why I prefer bows, thus the Bowmerang. Two, recoil can be a bit of a problem. And three, bows never blew I peoples' faces." I responded, drawing the Bowmerang to its Bow Form. "That's not much of a problem for me." Bob said. "You're used to it. And neither the silencer nor the laser sight help. There are still people close that can here the silencer, which also adds to a gun's bulk. And then there's also the fact that the laser of a laser sight can be seen by even the target, which gives them time to react. With bows, all you have to is pull back and release. Simple as that." I said back, shooting a dummy in the head. The arrowhead ended up sticking out of the back of the head.

"The recoil isn't that bad if you know how to use it." Ruby said. "Oh. Show me." I said, getting the Bowmerang in its holster as I finished collapsing it. "Alright. I will." the red cloaked girl said, drawing her weapon from its holster, which appeared to be magnetic. Once fully expanded, it was even bigger than the Bowmerang's Bow Form, said weapon form being barely a couple of taller than me. "Seriously. That thing is huge." I said, pointing it out.

She nodded in our direction. Her teammates backed up, so Bob and I just shrugged at each other and did the same. When we had backed up far enough, Ruby pointed the weapon behind her as she took up a combat stance. As soon as she pulled the sniper rifle trigger, she disappeared, leaving behind rose petals that slowly floated to the ground in her place. Next thing I knew, Ruby appeared on the other side of a dummy as the head fell off. There was a gunshot and she flew towards another one, using the recoil's momentum to accelerate through the distance between her and her target. With a yell, she cut this practice dummy in half.

"That was impressive." I said, raising my hand for a high five, which she gave. And then a thought hit me. "Wait a minute, weren't you guys going to help me get some degree of control over my powers?" I asked, just remembering. "Oh yeah. I forgot about that. You may want to draw your weapons first, though." Yang said. "Why?" I asked. "Just do it." She responded, her bracelets changing into forearm length gauntltets. As soon as everybody else had cleared up the area, Yang and I prepared ourselves for a fight. I drew the Bowmerang to its Edge Form and then drew my sword.

We both took up combat ready stances. Then without warning, she rushed right at me. Right as she did that, I heard guns come from behind her. _"You have got to be kidding me! Those things are shotguns!"_ I quickly cut that line of thought as I rolled underneath her punch while swinging the Bowmerang at her legs. The blonde quickly flicked her arms downward, more shotgun shots being heard as she jumped over my weapon, using the recoil to shift her momentum upward.

Without a second thought, I did a backhand overhead swing with my sword and then followed up with a jab from the Bowmerang, both of which she blocked while still in the air. I was still facing the other way when she landed, but she didn't see the Bowmerang's bottom point coming at her. She didn't really have time to react, given that everybody was vulnerable upon landing, with or without any aid for reaching the ground safely. The blade's point struck her on the chest, a yellow flash of light occurred, and she was sent sprawling.

"Nice moves. Are you sure you're self-taught?" the brawler asked, getting back up. "Yeah. There wasn't really anybody that wanted to teach me the way I wanted to fight, so I did it myself." I answered, shrugging my shoulders. "Did you even have to think of any way to react to her movements?"" Weiss asked. "Not really. It was just instinct and years of training. Now are we going to continue or what? That was actually quite fun." I said, taking up my combat stance again. "You're on." Yang said, taking on her ready stance.

We went at each other again, but this time, I couldn't land one hit. In fact, now I was getting a little frustrated every time she avoided any of my attacks. I sheathed my sword and threw the Bowmerang in its Boomerang form as she came rushing at me. As I did that, the weapon got set ablaze. The flames roared as the heavy metal boomerang made its way to the brawler. Yang slid under the weapon, rolled to get back up and keep running, and used her weapon's recoil to boost her speed. I drew my sword and set its blade ablaze as I rushed at her. I rolled out of the way of her punches and countered her kicks with some of my own.

I swung my sword and when she blocked and countered, I moved out of the way and did my own counters. I jumped back as she threw another punch, this one on fire. In fact, she looked to be on fire now. Her normally lilac eyes were now red and her hair glowing. She threw another punch at me, this time shooting at me as well. I jumped back, away from the punch, but I couldn't move fast enough to avoid the shot.

My sword's fire went out as soon as I dropped it upon hitting the fence. "And that's a match!" Ruby called out. "Not quite." I said. "What do you mean?" Yang asked, having calmed down rather quickly. "Wait for it." I said, seeing the flaming Bowmerang coming back. _"3…. 2… 1."_ I thought, counting down on my fingers. The bladed boomerang hit Yang as it came back to me, putting down to a knee, rubbing the back of her head. As soon as I caught the weapon, I extinguished the fire and holstered it.

"And that is why it also has a Boomerang Form." I said, helping Yang up. "Three modes of combat that each still complements one another. And they seem to have a smooth transition between them as well." Ruby said thoughtfully. "Yeah. I kind of made it that way so it would be easier to wield. The only difficulty is the weight, but it's manageable enough." I said to her. "And it looks like you have that new power of yours under control now." Bob said, putting a hand on my shoulder. I sneezed and accidently set a practice dummy on fire.

"Not quite. It appears that I only have control over its combat implementations so far." I said, putting out the fire. "You'll figure out the rest eventually." Blake said. She still startled me when she spoke up. She doesn't exactly talk a lot. "Thanks for that. I think." I said, releasing a breath I didn't even know I was holding. Now let's get back inside. All that fighting made me hungry." I said, getting back into the house. Everybody else followed along.


	5. Chapter V - Playing With Fire

Chapter V: Playing With Fire

The next day, we were all sitting in the living room, bored. "What are we going to do now? My dad and stepmom are out shopping and there is next to nothing to do." I said from where I sat on the floor, extending and retracting the Bowmerang's limbs. "How about working to control your fire a bit more? You have it down pretty well in combat, but outside of that, it's kind of out of control." Weiss suggested. "And how do you suggest we start that process?" I asked her.

"Why not use the fireplace?" Bob said. "That could do it. It's actually pretty well contained as it is, so nothing too messy will happen if he doesn't get it right." Blake said, still reading. "Alright. Let's get this started then." I said, somewhat nervous.

I got up and looked at the fireplace. Focusing on that specific point, I tried to put energy into it the way I did with my weapons, which only resulted in a small explosion. Luckily, not much of it got beyond the brick structure. _"Okay. Lets' try this again."_ I thought, pointing my sword the firewood inside it.

After taking a few breaths, I was finally rewarded with a decent sized fire. "And now to put it out." Weiss said. "Yeah. I figured that was part of it." I said back without looking. I thought of an oven fire being put out by the turn of a knob. It actually worked. The only sign of the fire having been there was a small burn mark.

"Nicely done. You couldn't done that first part faster, but you still got the job done." Yang said, giving me a thumbs up. "It's a work in progress. I'll get it down to that point eventually." I said, sheathing my sword.

Right at that moment, a small portal opened up above us and dropped something that looked a lot like a raw ruby, along with other colored gems. "Where did jewels come from?" I asked, picking the ruby. "These aren't jewels, you dunce. That's Dust in its raw uncut form." Weiss, snatching up the crystals. "Dust? You keep saying that, but you don't quite explain as to what it is?" Bob said, raising an eyebrow.

"It is kind of difficult to explain." Ruby said, scratching the back of her head. "You can try to explain it as best as you can." I said. "Okay. We'll have to let Weiss explain since she is the heiress to the largest Dust company in our world." Blake said, having putting her book down. _"No wonder why she acts so much like those spoiled rich kids and celebrities I hear a lot about on tv and the internet."_ I thought, sitting down on the end of the couch next to Ruby.

After an extensive and rather still confusing description about how it worked, how it was used, and the forms and properties it had, Bob and I had managed to wrestle some form of understanding out of the princess's explanation.

"Well, that was something." Bob said. "You do realize you could've just tried to summarize all that, right? Just getting straight down to the main points wouldn't hurt at all, in fact." I said. I know I'm smarter than most kids my age, but even I don't get into that much detail, with or without having to stop to take a breath. "Yeah. But if I did, you wouldn't have even heard of some of the finer details." The overly white girl said, hands on hips.

"Fine. Fine. Can we get a demonstration of how it works?" I asked. "Sure. It's probably best not to have one in here, though." Blake said. "I know an area that nobody ever really goes to." I said. "Works for me. Lead the way." Yang said. "Alright." I responded, getting up and heading out the front door, everybody else behind me.

After a long walk, we reached our destination. "And here we are." I announced, refraining from saying it too loudly. "Wow. Nice find. How did you come by it?" Ruby asked. "I had once gotten lost when I was younger, ran into this old building, which was and still is surprisingly sound." I answered, opening the door to the abandoned factory. We all went in.

"This place is huge!" Ruby shouted, her voice echoing throughout the empty structure. I saw Blake cringe a bit at the volume of the echoes. _"It's probably nothing."_ I thought, putting the thought aside for another time.

"Alright. This may be a bit explosive, so watch yourselves." Weiss said, throwing an accusing glance at Ruby. Ruby backed up a little at that. The rest of us got behind cover as Weiss threw the white Dust crystal down. A thick white mist hung in the air for some time before settling down. When things cleared up, we looked out from behind our various barriers and saw ice spikes sticking out of the ground. Weiss came out from behind the crystalline structure.

"Now that is awesome. I kind of wonder how it would react to a something from this world." I said, examining the ice. "I don't think that's a good idea." Weiss said. "It can't be that bad a reaction, right?" I asked. "Alright, but you're going to have to go with the dust form of it. It's slightly less volatile than the raw crystals." Blake informed me. "Alright. I'm all ready to go." I said, wondering how things would end up.

After I got what I needed, I set it ablaze. Unfortunately, I nearly blew off the walls of the building. "I did not see that coming." I said, a little dizzy. I still recovered very quickly, though, getting up as the dust settled. "That was unexpected." Yang said. "That was even bigger than Ruby's sneeze, and that was with the same type of dust." Weiss said.

"Let's never try that again. Ever." Bob said. "That, my cousin, is something I can agree with." I said.

"Now, how about we head back home. Somebody out there is bound to have heard that." I said. "Yeah. Sounds like a good idea to me." Bob said, putting a hand on my shoulder. We got back home just as my parents got there. After some questioning, we all had lunch and watched some movies.


	6. Chapter VI - A Tour and a Fight

Chapter VI – A Tour and a Fight

After breakfast the next morning, my stepmom decided that I should give team RWBY a tour of the town. After some light persuasion, I agreed. Bob came along as well since he knew some areas I didn't.

"Alright. Here's our first stop, the library." I said, walking up to the building. After some time going through the books that picked up on the team's varying interests, we moved on, going from there to a pool (which none of us went in), to an arcade, and taking a break at a shopping mall. "So what do you guys think?" I asked, drinking from my smoothie. I already finished half of it by the time we everybody else got theirs.

"Pretty interesting. I wonder how this world even functions without Dust, though." Weiss said, still not quite understanding how we managed it. "Well, since that kind of thing never existed on our world in the first place, we got around using electricity and fossil fuels. And sometime after that, we started using solar energy because some of us eventually realized that we were harming the environment. Unfortunately, there are still greed heads raising gasoline prices on people still using it." Bob said, taking a long sip afterward.

"That and also nobody figured out how to apply solar energy to a vehicle yet. I'm still working on that myself, I have some ideas for application of the solar panels and batteries to cars and whatnot drawn out, but nothing that could fully function so far, unfortunately." I put in, finishing off my drink and throwing the cup away as I passed a trash can. "Wow. You have got to show me what you have down." Yang said. "That and I also have many weapon designs that I am yet to make." I continued.

"I'll show you them when we get back home." I said, not even needing to look as Ruby got excited over that. "So what was the first thing you designed, anyway?" Ruby asked. "You already saw it." I simply said, moving my cloak a little to let them see the part of the Bowmerang sticking out of the holster.

"Yeah. I based it on a flip mechanic for all but the Bow Form. It took quite some time to find gears small enough for the small launching mechanisms with the parts at the end of the limbs. Same goes for the small hooks." I said, putting my cloak back over the weapon.

Eventually, I got a call on my phone. I picked it up to find that it was Elenar. "What's going on?" I said, immediately taking note of the explosions and breaking glass in the background. "We need some help here! There are people attacking us! They already took your dad hostage and are trying to get me too!" my stepmom's panicked voice said. "Are you hiding well enough?" I asked.

"Yes. I'm hiding in my usual spot. Just get here quickly." My stepmother said, seeming to have quickly calmed down. Either that or she was just attempting to hide the fact that she was heavily terrified. "Alright. We're on our way." I said, hanging up and putting my phone away. "What was up?" Yang asked. "My mom called. Somebody or something is attacking the house and took my dad hostage." I answered. "What are we waiting here for, then? Let's get going!" Ruby said, disappearing from sight, leaving behind rose petals that floated slowly to the ground. "Where did she go?" I asked.

"Let's just get moving. Your parents probably aren't going to hold out for long if we keep them waiting." Blake said. "Alright." I said back. And with that, we ran to get to my house as fast as we could.

"That is not good." I said, sliding to a stop as I nearly collided with Ruby. "No kidding. There's Bullheads and White Fang in the area." Weiss said. "What are those and how did they get here?" I asked. "We answer those and any other questions after we clear up this issue. Deal?" Yang said. "Deal." I said, drawing my Bowmerang and throwing in its Boomerang Form at the nearest target.

It struck home and quickly made its way back to me. I looked behind me to see that everybody else had gone to take out their own targets. As soon as I caught the boomerang, I changed it to its Edge Form, drew my sword, and charged at the enemy charging at me.

When my opponent slashed at me with his sword, I sidestepped as I ran at him, forcing him to backpedal while he was still struggling to regain his balance from the missed attack. While he was open, I performed series of slashes and jabs, attacking from all sides as he struggled to keep up with my movements and attack speed.

"And stay down!" I said as I finished him off with a pommel whip to the head. I immediately charged through a wall of flames towards another group of enemies. I managed to dodge and/or block most of their attacks as I weaved (Get it? Weaved. Because he's a child of Athena.) my way around their weapons and bodies. Eventually, I managed to put them down. I saw Bob and ran over to him.

"So how are things holding up here?" I asked, stopping a blade from cutting Bob open. "Not so great. There's too many of them." Bob answered, kicking a guy's legs out from under him and doing an elbow drop on him. I nodded in agreement as I scattered the masked enemies with a fire wave. Bob and I eventually went back to back as we were surrounded by more of them.

I flipped my sword into a reverse grip and swung at the enemies in front of me, causing them to jump back to avoid my attack. I followed this up with a forward charge and jumped into the air as I ran. While in midair, I did a double kick, kicking out with one leg first, and then the other. Both connected with enemy faces, making them drop their weapons and stumble back while putting their hands over faces to try to stop the blood from escaping from the noses.

As soon as I landed, I kicked their legs out from under them and followed that up with a pommel whip to one and an elbow to the other's face, leaving a crack on both masks.

After some time, they eventually realized they couldn't win as their numbers started to dwindle down to next to nothing. So they hopped into what Weiss had called the Bullheads and left the area.

"Well then. That was one heck of a fight." I said as my dad bandaged the cut on my left arm. "No kidding, where did those guys even come from?" Bob said from his seat on the couch that had somehow survived all the fighting and fire. "And that's where we come in." Yang said. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"For the answered you seek, we have them." The blonde said. "Okay. Explain away." I said, checking the bandages to make sure they stay on. "Are you sure? They may freak you out quite a bit." Weiss said. "Oh please. I'm a Greek demigod, literally nothing is fully normal in my life. I even ran into a few satyrs and centaurs." I said, finding that the bandage was done right.

"What are those?" Blake asked. They're half human and half animal. The first has goat horns and the lower body of a goat. The second is really tall and has the body of a horse with the upper body of a human attached. Unfortunately if most other people found out about that kind of stuff, they would more than likely freak out and call the police or military.


	7. Chapter VII - My First Quest

Chapter VII – My First Quest

"Well, at least the house wasn't completely destroyed." Yang pointed out from where she sat next to Ruby. "Yeah. There are a few massive holes on the roof and most of it got burned. The burns are going to be easy to fix. As for the holes in the ceiling, that's a different thing all together." I said from where I sat on the couch, looking up at the gaping holes in the ceiling, occasional pieces of burnt wood falling off of the split support beams.

"No need to worry about that. I'll help your father out on this." A voice said. I recognized the voice, but didn't say anything yet. "Who's there?" Weiss asked, drawing her rapier. "Put the toothpick away. It's just my mom." I said, getting up. The Ice Queen huffed as she put her weapon away. As I stood up, Athena appeared right in front of us out of thin air.

"I have a request for you while your father, stepmother, and I make the repairs, my son." The goddess said. "What is it?" I asked, wondering what she wanted. "You need to find a way to get them back to their world. And along the way, you might find who's causing these distortions to happen." Athena said, gesturing to team RWBY. "How am I supposed to get them back and is there a time limit as to how long I'll have to get them there?" I asked.

"There's a portal in Athens that'll lead to multiple gateways to different dimensions. They'll know where to go from there. You'll find the portal at my temple there. As for how long you'll have, you will have only a couple of weeks to get them there. The barriers separating dimensions is starting to destabilize and if it goes down, everything as we know it will come to an end." the wisdom goddess answered.

"Isn't that a little dramatic?" Blake asked. "Not quite. It will happen if nothing is done before the two weeks are up. All of the dimensions will crash into each other and create nothing but ruin, effectively ending all life in all worlds." Athena said, taking a seat on the armchair behind her like it's a throne. "That's bad." Bob simply said. "No kidding. So I guess we should be on our way, then." I said. The goddess just nodded.

"What are we waiting for, then? Let's go!" Yang said, pumping her fist up into the air. "Alright. We'll take it from here. And we will succeed." I said, heading towards the front door. Athena and I nodded to each other before I followed everybody else out.

"So where are we going to go first?" Ruby asked. I was about to say something, but then I realized we had next to no supplies aside from our weapons. "How about we go shopping for supplies first? This is going to be a really long trip." Bob said. "Yeah. That's not a bad idea." I commented, checking my arrows. I still had a good amount of arrows available. "Where can we get ammo for our weapons? There isn't exactly any Dust in this world aside from the Dust crystals that appeared out of nowhere that we have." Ruby said, going through her weapons ammo clips.

"Can your weapons still use regular bullets?" I asked. "Yeah, but they won't be as effective against Grimm." The red cloaked girl answered. "Well, that's all there is here. It's a waste of metal if you ask me, though." I responded. "Why's is a waste of metal? It can't be used that often in this world." Blake said. "Trust me. If you saw how many guns the military in this world alone owns, you wouldn't be saying that." I said.

"Okay. So where are you going to get more arrows for your bow?" Ruby asked, changing the subject, seeming to sense my dislike of guns and military. "I have my arrows custom made for the pull strength of my bow, so I can't just buy them at a store. As for your ammo, I know where we can get those. Follow me." I said.

When we got there, Ruby immediately ran all over place excitedly examining each and every gun in the store. "Is she always like this?" Bob whispered to Yang. "Yeah. That is exactly why we don't take her to places like this very often in this world." the blonde whispered back. "I'm just going to be waiting back here. You guys can go get and do what you will." I said, leaning against the window behind me. Everybody nodded and moved off in different directions.

I pulled out the Bowmerang to its Bow Form and tested the bowstring. After a while I had an idea and holstered my weapon. "Do you have the materials to make heavy duty arrows?" I asked the man behind the counter. "This isn't exactly a hunting store, but yeah. It all depends on how heavy duty you want the materials to be, though." He answered. "I need materials that'll produce arrows light enough to carry in my carry in my quiver, yet big and heavy enough to pierce Kevlar and shoot off of my bow." I stated, drawing the Bowmerang to its Bow Form once more to show him.

"Might I have a look to see how strong the pull is?" the man asked. I hesitated at first, then I quickly nodded and handed him my weapon. He seemed to have a hard time carrying it once my hands left the weapon, despite him having more muscle than me. When he pulled back the bowstring, he also struggled, barely managing to get it a few inches. "This is one fine piece of work. The person that made this must've been stronger than I am to this fully functional. This is quite heavy, too." the shop owner said, giving me back my weapon.

"It's not all that heavy for me. I've been training with it for years. And I made it myself." I said, putting away the heavy metal weapon. "Alright. I'll gather the materials and make you the arrows you need. And perhaps a bigger quiver. Yours doesn't look like it holds much." he said. "Thanks. That would be very helpful." I said, giving a slight bow. Once we had paid for all our supplies (thanks to a certain goddess), we were on our way to our next destination.

After getting the food and camping supplies we needed we decided to call it a night and made camp in a fenced off area that wasn't too far away.


	8. Chapter IIX - The Queen of Blades

Chapter IIX – The Queen of Blades

The next morning, we packed up our gear and moved on. "So how are we going to get to Greece?" Blake asked. "The only way that I can think of that won't take too long is by plane. Unfortunately, I don't exactly have the money for that." I said as we walked. "Just how much does it cost?" Weiss asked. "Let's just say that it's several hundred dollars for just one adult." Bob answered for me.

"Now that is a lot." Yang said. "Yep. And given how many of us are here, even tickets for people that are Jordan and Ruby's ages are rather expensive still." Bob explained. "So that takes air transport out of the question." Ruby said, sighing. "There's also overseas, but I've never been on a boat in my life, and that's also Poseidon's territory." I suggested. "Who?" Ruby asked.

"He's the god of the sea. And my mother's rival. So they don't exactly get along too well." I explained to the group. "Oh." Weiss said, rushing a bit to keep up as we started walking a bit faster. "However, from what I read, he is still merciful, even to children of Athena." Bob said. "That's true. So we could actually try to make an overseas trip to Athens." I said, thinking it over.

"Yeah. But first we're going to need a boat or something like that." Blake said. Right as we turned a corner, we heard a clash of steel and a crash.

"What was that all about?" Weiss said as we ran to check out what happened. She didn't even need a response as we found what had caused the commotion. There was a girl with long brown hair and slightly tanner than mine fending off a member of the White Fang. There didn't look to be many of them, only three were present, two of the three with their heads stuck in the wall behind her.

"Wow. She put those two out fast." I said, as she started exchanging blows once more with her opponent. After the whirlwind of sword strikes between the two, the girl broke through the grunt's defenses, kicking him up into the air, running up the wall behind her, jumping off, and sending him back down to Earth with two hard downward swings of swords.

We approached her as soon as she landed next to her downed opponent, who was buried several feet into the ground from the force of her attack alone. "Just who are these guys?" the girl asked herself, not seeming to notice our approach. "We can answer that for you." I said from behind her, just noticing that her swords were nowhere in sight.

Without a word, the girl spun around to face us, surprising us quite a lot. We backed up as she pointed a javelin that had appeared out of thin air right at my chest. My hand was on the Bowmerang, ready to draw the weapon when needed.

"Whoa! We come in peace, not pieces." Bob said, walking up to her and pushing aside her weapon with a couple of fingers. "And I thought Yang's puns were bad." Weiss said from behind me in a whisper, clearly to avoid having the present blonde from overhear her. "Sorry about that. You guys just surprised me is all." The girl said, eyes widening in surprise before returning to normal as her weapon disappeared right in front of us.

"Now that is cool. How are you doing that?" I asked her. "Before I answer that, how about we meet up with my brother? And who are you people, anyway?" the girl asked, her eyes changing from dark red to a sky blue. I decided to put off my question about that for another time. We followed her as she led the way to an average looking house.

"My name's Jordan Freeman. My cousin here is Bob, and these four girls are Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang." I said, introducing everybody in our party with a slight bow. "Alright. My name's Iris Ballade. Just Iris is fine, though." Iris said, shaking our hands. Pretty soon, we arrived at a house that looked a lot like the ones surrounding it, but nearly twice their size and bearing two floors.

"Wow. Nice place you have here." Bob said, whistling. "Thanks. I think are parents are home, so I should introduce you." Iris said, leading us to the living room.

We met up with her parents and found that they were actually pretty cool people. "So where's your brother. Wasn't Jack with you?" her dad asked before drinking some of his coffee. "I have no idea. He said he was going to be here before he left me." Iris answered, her eyes changing to a rusty yellow color with a worried expression in her eyes. "Where could he have gone?" his mother asked.

"I don't know. But he had his claws with him, so he should be safe enough." Iris's dad said. I immediately understood what he meant by that. And Ruby did too, by the looks of it.

"We could go look for him." I volunteered. "Thanks. That would be very helpful." Iris's mother said, breathing a sigh of relief as she looked like a great weight had been taken off of her shoulders. "So who else wants to go?" I asked. It turns out I didn't need to as everybody nodded in my direction. "Alright. Let's get going." I said, getting up. And with that we were off.

"So where should we start looking?" I asked Iris, who was walking beside me. "There's always the candy shop. He almost always to go there. The only other places he would go to are the toy shop and arcade." Iris said, her eyes changing colors once again, this time to a jade green.

"Okay. Let's go look at those places. By the way, why do your eyes always change color?" I asked, now just realizing how tall she was despite her age, as I had look up a little just to make eye contact since she was a few inches taller than me. "I really don't know, but everybody I've known in my life says that it's something that's not very common." the girl answered, a thoughtful look on her face. "So were those your real parents at the house?" Yang asked. "Not really. Jack and I lived with my biological mom at first and then she died of some deadly disease. We were in an orphanage until our current parents came and adopted us.

After that, we couldn't really think of anything else to say, so we just walked on in silence, searching each area Iris had indicated. We didn't find any sign of him until we came across a set of claws. "Whoa! These look amazing!" Ruby shouted, squealing in delight as she picked one up. "No kidding. I always wondered how people fought with these. I said, picking up the other one.

Right then, we heard an explosion not too far from our location. "What was that?" Blake asked, looking in the direction we had heard it from. "I have no idea, but I have a feeling we're going to find out, anyway." Bob said, seeing me and Ruby run off to the area that it had occurred at. Then he and everybody else ran after us.


	9. Chapter IX -The Greek and Roman

Chapter IX – The Greek and Roman

"What do you think that was?" I asked Iris as we ran to where the explosion occurred. "I don't know. We'll find out when we get there, though." She answered, hair flying behind her.

We quickly got to where we saw the explosion. "That's not good." Ruby said. "What is it?" I asked, drawing the Bowmerang in its Bow Form and putting an arrow to the string. "You see the guy pointing his cane at the boy tied up in the center? That's Roman Torchwick, a very heavily wanted criminal in our world." Blake said. "And he's working with the White Fang by the looks of it." I said, scanning the circle of grunts surrounding them. "How did they even get here?" Weiss asked. "More than likely how you guys got here. This really shows just how badly we need to get this problem fixed up." Bob said.

"What's Jack doing here? He shouldn't even be here." Iris said, her eye color changing to blood red. "What happened here?" I asked her. "Let's just say we had a really bad experience here. It's best to avoid the area entirely, but first we need to get him out of there." The girl said, drawing a sword and shield out of nowhere. "Alright. Bob, Iris, Blake, and Yang, come with me. Ruby and Weiss will cover us." I said, getting nods of agreement from everybody.

With that plan in my, we moved out. "Let's split up, that way we could surprise them from all sides." I whispered. "What will the signal be?" Yang asked. "Let's just say it'll be a really big explosion." I answered, lighting my arrow on fire. "Alright. Now let's get going." Bob said and we went in our separate directions.

I found a good hiding spot on one of the higher stacks of storage containers. To keep from being noticed by the White Fang grunts, I had put on my hood crouched as I slowly made my way to the end of the large metal box. Suddenly, I jumped out of hiding and as I was falling, I shot my fire arrow right at Torchwick, surprising all of the enemy with my sudden appearance. When the arrow hit my target, he was sent flying back pretty darn far due to the explosion. Their surprise gave me enough to cut Jack loose as everbody else I had with me came in, most of them attacking the grunts with the exception of Iris.

"Are you alright, Jack?" Iris asked, checking him over for any injuries. "Yeah. I'm fine." He answered, shrugging her off. Then what was the explosion?" I asked. "Oh. That was that guy over there firing a warning shot. It nearly hit me, but I was still surprised by what that cane does." The boy answered. "Yeah. That is kind of surprising. By the way, here are your claws. We found them while we were looking for you." I said, handing him his weapons. "Thanks. Now it's time to put these guys down." Jack said, his eyes changing from the normal red to a dark red as charged.

A multi-colored flare suddenly flew past where Jack had been and I heard a scream and an explosion as it hit either Ruby or Weiss. I was pretty sure it was the latter. I looked at where the flare came and was not too terribly surprised to see Roman back up on his feet, dusting off his jacket. "Go take care of the grunts, Iris. I'll take care of this guy." I said, changing the Bowmerang to its Edge Form and drawing my sword.

"Alright. But be careful." Iris said before charging at a female grunt with her shield up front. "So, Roman, ready to meet the Greek? Cause here I come!" I said, charging right at him in a fiery haze. I slashed both of my blades at him and he just blocked my attack, countering with swing of his cane.

I immediately backed away, leaving behind a fiery afterimage of myself in the process. As his weapon hit it, it exploded, staggering him and leaving him open to an attack. As I charged forward again, Blake suddenly appeared from behind him. After a swift series of blows to the back, she kicked him in my direction. I stopped my charge and right as he was about to hit me, I put the momentum from my charge into a flip kick that sent him skyward.

I launched myself right at him, hitting him with one attack after another and then sending him back to the ground with a powerful kick to the chest. Roman ended up in a crater that was several feet deep. "Had enough?" I asked him as he got up when I landed lightly on my feet. "The party's not over yet, kid." Roman responded, pointing his cane at me. I felt time slow down as he fired a flare at me.

I switched to the Bowmerang's Bow Form again and fired a fire arrow as time regained its normal speed. The explosive projectiles met right in the middle, creating a large dust cloud. "We need to get out of here. There's too much White Fang coming out of nowhere." Bob said, running up to me after he banged a couple of grunts' heads together. "Alright. Let's gather everybody and get out of here." I said as I countered another flare with another fire arrow. With that, we got everybody else's attention and fled the area.

"Now that was crazy. And you really need to get some weapons, Bob. Fists alone aren't going to do everything." I said as he wrapped his hands in bandages. "You're just saying that because you can't even make a fist." My cousin said back. "I might not be able to, but I make up for that with my weapons and kicks." I said, finishing counting my arrows. I had luckily only used three tonight.

"Okay. You two can settle your combat differences later. Right now, it's just been a long night and we all need our sleep." Weiss said, yawning. "Alright." Bob and I said simultaneously. We had run to the house after we escaped mostly unscathed, making it as all the lights in the houses except for Iris and Jack's went out for the night. With that, we all said our good nights and settled in for the night. "Thanks for letting us stay. And thanks for coming, you two. We could use the help." I said, nodding to Iris and Jack's parents and then Iris and Jack as we left the house. "We should probably look for any signs as to where those guys went after we had left." Blake suggested.

"Yeah. That way, we could get everything back to normal faster. I responded.

When we got to the area where we saved Jack, we saw somebody else there as well. And it wasn't a White Fang grunt.


	10. Chapter X - The Bull

Chapter X – You Mess with the Bull, You Get the Horns

We watched as an orange-haired girl in a somewhat old fashioned dress investigated the area where we had fought the White Fang and Roman. In terms of accessories, the only real visible thing I could see was a big pink bow on the back of her head.

"Penny? What are you doing here?" Ruby suddenly said, surprising me, before running off in the girl's, now known as Penny, direction. I just shrugged after quickly getting over my surprise and ran after Ruby. I heard footsteps behind me as everybody else followed. "Hello, Ruby and friends. I have absolutely no idea how I got here. One moment I was in Vale and next thing I know, I'm here." the girl said in a quite robotic form of speaking.

"Hmm. That's odd indeed." Weiss said. "So who are these new guys here?" Penny suddenly asked as she got too close for it to be even comfortable. _"Hasn't this girl ever heard of personal space?"_ I thought to myself as Bob, Jack, Iris, and I backed slightly.

"Oh. They're some people we ran into as soon as we got here. They're also helping us get back to Remnant." Yang said. "Might I come along, then?" the orange-haired girl asked. "Sure. Besides, the more people we have with us, the better of a chance we have against the White Fang My name's Jordan, by the way. Jordan Freeman." I said, straightening my cloak before holding my hand out for a handshake. After a rather long amount of time spent making introductions, we finally deciding to move on.

"So where is our next destination?" Bob asked. "I really don't know. I haven't even fully figured out how we're going to get to Greece." I answered, shaking my head. "Why not by plane?" Jack asked. "Actually, that's not a bad idea. There's still the problem about money, though." I said. "Darn it. I forgot about that." Jack said, a little frustrated that he had forgotten about it. Iris put a hand on his back and started moving it around in small circles, which actually seemed to calm him down.

"What's that?" Iris asked, pointing towards the sky. "That isn't good. Looks like the White Fang are coming back around again." Blake said, the wind blowing her hair back as the Bullheads flew in on our location. When they stopped and hovered over the area, the doors opened and several grunts along with somewhat in a distant black and red outfit and more decorated mask.

"Who's the new guy?" I ask team RWBY, as he was clearly from their world. "That would be Adam. One of the higher ups in the White Fang." Blake answered. And right after that, he pulled out his weapon. Just as he fired, I instinctively drew and threw the Bowmerang in its Boomerang Form. I then see a black object attached to a black ribbon fly by me and alongside my weapon.

I follow the ribbon all the way back to its owner, who was Blake. I then immediately return my attention to the White Fang as I hear a clatter of metal on the ground. What lay on the ground as my Bowmerang continued on its flight path undeterred was a red and black sword. It looked kind of like the ones that ninja used in movies I had seen.

Anyway, the group in front of us spread out as the two weapons approached them, either jumping over them, sliding under them, or sidestepping them. "Wow. Impressive reaction time. For a human." Adam said, as he picked up his sword. "Wait for it." I said, counting down. Unfortunately, when I got to zero, Adam just knocked my Boomerang out of the air just as it was about to hit him. "Darn it. I did not see that coming." I said, drawing my sword and charged at them, followed by my friends.

I went directly towards Adam slashing at him with my sword in a reverse grip as I went into a slide. This was blocked and countered rather hard. I was thrown back several feet before sliding to a stop. I switched back to my normal sword position and charged again. I noticed as I charged that Blake had also engaged him in combat.

"Try this on for size!" I said, shooting a fireball at him as I ran. He just raised his sword and absorbed it into his weapon. _"What in Hades is that thing made of?!"_ I quickly thought before pushing all thought away once more. When I finally reached the Bowmerang, I attempted to stab him in the back of his foot, which would cause him to hobble, leaving him vulnerable.

Adam dodged the attack and countered, only to have his attack countered by Blake's. I changed the Bowmerang to its Edge Form and then picked my sword back up before getting back into the fight. I narrowly dodged a green laser as I started running at Adam again. I looked and saw that Penny was using it to wipe out group after group of White Fang grunts. Now that's overkill.

I finally landed a hit as I struck him from behind. Blake took this opportunity to cut away at him from the front. After that, I kicked his legs out from under him and as he fell, I threw a knee against the back of his head, which landed. As we were going to continue our assault, he suddenly got up and unleashed an attack so fast, it temporarily blinded all of us in the area.

Once everything cleared up, we found that there was nobody in the area except us. "Where did they go?" I asked, confused. "No idea. I didn't even see that one coming myself." Yang said, scratching her head. We all put away our weapons as we thought over the current events. "Hey guys! There's a ship we could use here." Jack said from the cockpit of a Bullhead that had apparently not been taken. "Nice going, brother." Iris said, her eyes changing to a bright blue. "Does anybody know how to fly these thing?" I ask, looking around.

"I think I can give it a shot." Bob said. "Alright! Let's get going, then. I call shotgun!" Yang said, running after Bob. The rest of us followed along.


	11. Chapter XI - Gravity Messes with Us

Chapter XI – Gravity Messes with Us

"Are you sure you have the controls down?'' I ask my cousin as he fought the Bullhead for control. "Yeah. I'm pretty sure I have it down." Bob answered, narrowly avoiding a tree. "Do a barrel roll!" I said as another tree appeared in front of us. Bob did just that.

"Any idea where we're going, anyway?" I ask from the copilot seat. "Not quite, even with the map we have." My cousin responded. We suddenly hear a beeping sound come from the radar. "Something's wrong over here. We should probably check it out." Bob said.

"Something just showed up on our radar. We'll be heading in to check it out." I said into the microphone of the headset I had found in the cockpit while nodding to Bob. "Alright. Just tell your cousin not to do another barrel roll. Some of us almost lost our lunch." Iris's voice said through the headphones. "I'm sure he will fly a little more carefully." I said.

As we neared the blip on the radar, I looked up to see a rather normal looking town. "What could be wrong there?" I said, pointing it out to Bob. "I have no idea. It could be anything." He answered, shrugging. As we neared it, everything started acting up and the Bullhead started shaking violently.

"What's going on up there?" Yang asked through my headset. "We're not sure. Something is causing the Bullhead to mess up. Everything in here is going haywire up in the cockpit." I answered, trying to get the radar up and running again. And then everything went silent as we just got over the town. And we weren't moving.

"I think the engine just died, guys." I said into the mike. "That's not good." Blake said. "This isn't either." Jack said before we were suddenly pulled down really hard by gravity. And I mean hard.

The sudden change in gravity caused all of us to struggle to our breath as our seatbelts held us in place. After what seemed like a long fall, we finally hit the ground. "Everybody alright?" I asked, shaking my head to recover from my dizziness. There was no response. I checked the headset and found it to be quite wrecked. I tossed them aside, sighing as Bob and I got out of the cockpit.

We found everybody else to be in pretty good health despite the impact. "What just happened?" Ruby asked, examining the wreckage. "Even we have no idea. And we were the ones flying the thing. Actually, Bob was. I was just sitting there and monitoring all the equipment." I said.

"So what are we going to do now?" Iris asked, looking around. "We might as well check out what's going on here since there's no way out of here right now." Weiss said walking to a nearby shop. "I just shrugged and we all followed her. After some investigating, we all went to the local diner to get something to eat since most of our food supply was lost in the wrecked Bullhead.

"I do seriously wonder what's going on here. Nobody really seems to notice anything wrong, but there's obviously something going on here." Yang said, eating her hamburger. "What do you think, Penny?" I ask her, all of our attention going to her now. "I don't really know. Something's messing with my sensors, but I am detecting some distortions in this town." Penny responded. "Interesting. You can help us out there, then. Our phones are too Jacked up for this." Bob said, checking his phone. "Hey!" Jack said, throwing some mashed potatoes at him.

Yang gave him a high five after he successfully dodged the projectile. "So any idea as to where we should start looking?" I asked. "We could follow Penny around. She does have better sensors than even our scrolls have." Blake said, putting hers away. "Lead the way, then, Robot Girl." I said as we all got up and left some money behind for the bill.

"We should probably get some food for the road while we're here." Ruby said. "Yeah. We'll have to do that after figuring out what's wrong here, though. Penny's our best lead." I said. "Yeah. I agree with him there." Iris said, walking up next to me. After some time, we encountered creatures of Grimm. "You have got to be kidding me." I said, throwing the Bowmerang in Boomerang Form. The bladed boomerang cut through many of them on its way back. We all charged as some citizens started getting attacked.

I threw my sword up into the air as the Bowmerang approached. I caught the weapon, changed it to its Bow Form, filled some Grimm with arrows, and then changed the Bowmerang to its Edge Form as I caught my sword. "Ice Flower!" I heard Ruby say as I charged at a pack of Beowolves. The alpha froze up as it got hit with Ruby sniper shots. I followed up on this by setting my weapons ablaze and cutting the thing and several other Beowolves to pieces.

"Bumblebee!" I heard Ruby shout out. I looked to see Yang coming around in an arc holding the Gambol Shroud. I jumped over the ribbon and as I was about to propel myself forward with fire, the world seemed to go upside down as gravity ceased to exist. I looked around as the citizens, Grimms, even my friends and I started floating up into the air.

"Now this is really throwing me off." Yang said, holding onto a lamp post as she stuck Gambol Shroud's blade into the ground, letting it act as an anchor for Blake. I was in the middle of the street with the Grimm, so as I started floating, I stabbed the bottom part of the Bowmerang's blade into the ground to hold myself in place. I also sheathed my sword to grab Iris's hand as she pretty much crawled across the ground with Bob and Jack holding onto her ankles.

I really don't' know what's going on here, but I really hope it ends soon." Iris said, looking around as she took hold of my hand, causing me to blush a little, as she made her swords disappear. I just nodded and, to avoid having her seeing me blush, looked around as well. I saw that the citizens had managed to cling to the nearby buildings, signs, lamp post, and whatever else was close by that was stuck to the ground. I saw Blake slowly pulling herself her ribbon's length to the ground. And then I saw Ruby and Weiss managing to stay on the ground.

Ruby was kneeling on the underside of a really thick tree branch. Weiss was keeping herself in place with what looking a glyph. "Yeah. I really don't get these things are even happening at all." I said as I tightly held Iris's hand.


	12. Chapter XII - Purple and More Purple

Chapter XII – Purple and More Purple

As we fought to stay on the ground, twin purple and white tendrils shot out of the shadows of a nearby building. They grabbed onto a couple of Beowolves and slammed them into the ground hard, burying them in several feet of dirt, rock, and whatever else was in there. I heard an excited shout as a girl dressed primarily in purple jumped out of the shadows, seeming to enjoy the lack of hold gravity had on her, unlike the rest of us, who wanted to get our feet back where they belonged.

She was literally jumping around as she cut the Grimm to pieces as they snarled, growled, and clawed at empty air. I then noticed that what I thought had been something's tendrils turned out to be ribbons somewhat similar to Blake's attached to both katanas' pommels. I quickly took in the situation and formed a plan. It was a bizarre one, then again, nothing beat the strangeness of the situation we were in now.

"Hey, guys. We need to form a chain." I said. "And just how are we going to do that?" Weiss asked as she got Ruby to stand on a glyph. "Anybody that isn't part of the chain right now, just get over here. We don't exactly have a lot of time for words right now." I responded, ignoring Weiss's question.

There was no comment, but I did see that team RWBY along with Penny were starting to make their way over to where I was. Blake threw her weapon and Jack caught it. The black haired girl pulled herself along the ribbon's length, momentarily stopping to get Yang. Ruby and Weiss were running along a path of glyphs that the frosty girl had set up. Penny was walking along the ground as well, plunging her blades, which she wasn't even holding, into the ground to use them as anchors for each step.

Once we formed the chain, I slowly started to spin us around. I couldn't do a fast start due to the gravity. Once I had gained enough momentum, Blake threw her weapon again, this time throwing it at a building. It stuck and we stopped moving. I pulled the Bowmerang out of the ground and let the zero gravity take hold of us. I looked around to see that the new girl that had arrived was helping people get into the buildings while taking down Grimm. I figured we could do that as well.

Using my fire, I propelled my at a citizen that had just let go of a structure. Once I caught him, I got him into a building and shot my out of there, burning several bear like Grimm along the way. Blake was using the Grimm as grapple points. Once she was hooked onto one, she spun in the air, using the creature to hit several others within her range. And the gravity shifted again, this time feeling really heavy, as if I had the weight of the world on my shoulders.

"And now this really hurts." Bob said. "No kidding." I responded, landing on my feet with a grunt as I barely avoided getting slammed into the ground. I saw that my other friends and the new girl barely avoided the same problem. None of us, not even the remaining Grimm, were able to move as gravity pressed down on us. And then I saw a glyph form and glow underneath me and I was able to stand up once again. When I stood up, I saw that my friends had the same thing used on them.

"Thanks Weiss." Ruby said. "That wasn't me." The white haired girl responded. "Then who was it?" Iris asked, looking around. "That would be me." A voice said from yet another alleyway shadow. We all looked in that direction as yet another girl dress in purple came into the streets, walking on a glyph similar to the ones we were on. "Ravena?!" How did you get here?" Weiss exclaimed, clearly surprised. "Wait? Who is she, exactly?" Jack asked.

"Hold on a second. Can the questions wait until after we finish off whatever's causing the problems here? We still have Grimm here, after all." Blake pointed out. "Good point. Let's finish this!" I said, heading towards the Grimm in a fiery charge. As I reached one, I disappeared in an explosive burst of fire and then reappeared right behind the thing. Its body broke apart into lots of pieces, seeing as to how I had done many cuts in the split second I charged through the Grimm. Iris, Jack, and Bob caught up with me. Team RWBY was doing their own thing. Same for Penny and the two purple clad girls.

I used the Bowmerang as a platinum for Bob as he jumped off of it and really high into the air. Well, as high as he could go with gravity the way it currently was, despite the glyph from Ravena aiding him. Jack went after him. While they were in the air, Bob caught hold of Jack and spun him around, releasing him when he was going fast enough. Jack rolled through the air, claws out. He continued to roll for a little while after he hit the ground, cutting and slashing through Grimm along the way.

Iris and I mowed through our fair share of the creatures. Jack had kind of gone a little overkill on his amount. Once the Grimm had been cleared up, we all met up in the middle of the street. "So any idea as to where the thing that's causing these gravitational distortions is?" Bob asked, scratching his head.

"I have no idea about you guys, I see some ice cream parlors that look really good right now." The dual katana wielding girl said, licking her lips and rubbing her hands together. "No, Skyla. First off, we have a problem to clear up. And secondly, remember all the ice cream shops you had blown up in Vale.

"Those things couldn't handle my scoops." The newly named Skyla said, crossing her arms. "Even Xera couldn't see how you managed to do that. All I know is that that happens whenever you get your own scoops. And they were not even close to malfunctioning before you blew them up." Weiss said, face palming.

"Can we talk about this after we clear up the problem? I don't even know what you guys are talking about." I said, scratching my head in confusion. "Alright. Alright. Let's get this thing over with. Penny, would you mind leading the way?" Yang said. "Sure. Follow me." The robotic girl said. We, including Ravena and Skyla, all followed her.


	13. Chapter XIII - Teddy-zilla

Chapter XIII – And Here Comes Teddy-zilla

"And I think we just found the source of the problem." Ruby said, staring at the building we were standing in front of, which was shaking and had ominous lights coming out of the windows. Go figure. "No kidding, Sherlock." Jack said sarcastically. "Who's Sherlock?" the red cloaked girl asked. "Never mind that, now. Are we going to get in or what?" I said, a little impatient to get this over with.

We all go silent as we reach the front door. I open the door and try to pull it open, but it won't budge. I struggle more and get the same results. "Anybody else want to try this?" I ask, wearily backing up from the door. "I'll have a go. It can't be that hard to open." Yang said. After a few attempts at opening the door herself, just when I thought she was going to turn it over to somebody else, she suddenly went ablaze and punched the door as if it had insulted her, blowing it apart into many, many splinters.

"You do realize you didn't have to do that, right?" I asked, backing away. "Yeah. I just felt like it." the blonde responded, shaking splinters out of her weapon. "We should probably get moving now. More Grimm are starting to arrive." Iris said, her eyes sky blue. "Good point. Let's-a-go!" Jack said, jumping into the house, which wasn't really needed since he could've just as easily walked in. "Why did he have to pull a Mario?" Bob asked me. "I have no idea. The author must've just felt like putting it in. He is a first-timer, after all." I answered, shrugging my shoulders. "Hey! I heard that!" a voice from the sky said.

After that fourth wall break, we all followed Jack inside, Iris clinging close to me for some odd reason. "Are you alright, Iris?" I ask her. "Yeah. I'm fine." She responded, letting go of me and looking at me with orange eyes. I really had to figure out what each eye color meant. "Alright. So where do we go from here?" Blake asked, looking around. There were four doors in front of us. Seeing a note on the wall in between the middle two, I took it off and read it.

" _In between these four doors, only one will lead you to what you seek."_

I looked on the back to see if there was more, but there wasn't. That was all that it said. "What does it say?" Weiss asked, looking over my shoulder, which wasn't hard given that I was only 13 and fairly short for my age. "In between these doors, only one will lead you to what you seek. So which one do you guys think it is?" I asked my friends, thinking of this as something similar to the Labyrinth in Greece.

"Let's check every one of them just to be sure. They all look the same to me." Bob suggested. "Not a bad idea. We all stay as a group just in case something went wrong. I noticed that the glyph underneath me was started to flicker. I looked at Ravena and found that she looked a little exhausted. Can you take over glyph management, Weiss? I don't think Ravena can hold these for much longer and we could end up getting crushed by our own weight." I asked her. She simply nodded and our glyphs changed color in response to her taking over. I opened the first door and found a room full of toys. "Looks like we're going to have to dig in here, guys." I said, nodding over to the enormous pile of stuffed animals in front of us. "That's just great. How long will this take?" Weiss asked, crossing her arms. "Not all that long if we go at it together." Jack answered for me, jumping right into the mess like a dog digging a hole for its bone.

We all immediately started digging through the toy mountain. When we were done, we found nothing. Sighing in disappointment, we all turned to leave, only to have the door slam shut on us. "What in Hades is going on here?" I said, trying to open the door. Yang shoved me out of the way and landed several punches that would've leveled a mountain in rapid succession. This door was far more durable than it looked because it didn't even chip or crack under the pressure of her attack.

"Are stuffed animals supposed to be moving?" Blake asked, looking at the floor. "Of course not. What are you talking.…?" I responded, stopping mid-sentence as we followed her gaze. The stuffed animals we had thrown around while we had been digging were all moving towards the center of the room. Scratch that. It looked like they were being pulled into a vacuum of air. Only the vacuum was a teddy bear. Alrighty then.

"That doesn't look like a good thing." Jack said, readying his claws. We all drew our weapons as the toys that were pulled to and piled up around the teddy bear suddenly gathered up into the shape of the toy at the heart, which we could still see since a hole opened in its chest and it seemed to be glaring at us.

"Awwww! So cuuuuuute!" Skyla squealed excitedly, jumping around. Bob pulled her out of the way as we moved to avoid getting stepped on by a massive foot comprised of plushies. "You can go on about how cute that thing is after we don't die fighting it. Alright, Skyla?" Ruby said, firing off several rounds at the teddy bear heart, which was the obvious weakness. Unfortunately, it seemed to be protected by a rather sturdy bubble because the bullets only rebounded, burying themselves into the walls and door.

Bob and Yang jumped onto the arms as the bear tried to punch them. Good thing it was slow for its size, otherwise it would've been a 'soft' collision with Mr. Angry Bear's plushie-barreled fists. When they were on, they sprinted right for the head.

I shot at the head with a fire arrow as they punched it from both sides. The head got blown clean off. Unfortunately, the only thing that seemed to do was make our adversary angrier, seeing as to how it moved in an angry fashion towards us.

Bob and Yang were thrown to the back of the room as the thing charged right at those of us still in front of it. I threw my sword into the air, shifted the Bowmerang to Boomerang Form, and threw it while setting it ablaze. Yang followed up with shots from behind and everybody else with a ranged weapon pretty much fired at it to slow it down. The Bowmerang cut and burned its way through and back to me. Catching my sword, I cut down some stuffed animals that were sent flying at me.

Throwing it up again, I caught the Bowmerang and went back to dual-wielding as I got it to its Edge Form.

And then I got an idea as to how to quickly end this fight. "Blake. Throw your weapon to somebody. I need it for a big slingshot." I said. She nodded, seeming to know what I was planning. I set myself on fire as the setup was finished. Jumping onto the ribbon, I felt the glyph that was underneath me change to holding me in the air.

"Fire at will!" I shouted. Right after that, I was a spinning bladed fireball headed straight for the giant's heart. I felt the bubble finally pop as I hit it and sawed the demonic bear in half as I flew through the fluffy mass of burning toys.

"And that is how it's done." I said, brushing myself off as I got up from the floor after hitting the wall next to Bob, who I helped up.

"Alright. Let's get out of here. This room was not what it looked to be." Jack said, removing stuffing from his claws as we left. "No kidding. I am definitely not getting a stuffed animal ever again. For myself or anybody else." I said, putting away my weapon.


	14. Chapter XIV - Nightmare

Chapter XIV – We Meet the Face of Terror

After having gone through the other three rooms, we sat in a circle in the main room, exhausted. "I can't believe we had to go through those guys just to get out of the rooms." Yang said, laying on her back with her hands under her head. "No kidding. First, there was that weird teddy bear. And then after that, it's a Creeper, which actually should've been easy to kill in the first place and somehow wasn't, a Hydra, and a giant spider. And we still didn't find any what was making these gravity alterations happen." I said, shivering at the memory of the spider. "You did seem to freeze up a bit when we were fighting the spider." Weiss said, not knowing she had done an unintended pun of herself.

"They kind of have a grudge against children of Athena. It has something to do with what Athena did to Arachne." I explained quickly, not wanting to go into detail. "Alrighty then. Back to our current objective. Just where do you guys think that door is? We went through every room. Bob said, scratching his head as he studied the message again. "Wait a second. It said " _In between these doors."_ Remember?" Ruby said, snatching the paper from Bob. "No kidding, it's only right there. The only problem is that there's only four doors. Jack said, pointing them out.

"I think I see where she's going with this. There's only four doors we can see. But what if there was one that we couldn't see right in the middle?" I said, picking up on what Ruby was saying. I got up before Jack even had time to respond, going for the spot in between the two middle doors. I searched the surface of the wall for anything that could suggest an opening.

After a quick inspection, I found what looked to be four indentations in the shapes of the items we found in each room. "Let's try those things we found in the rooms. I have a feeling that those might be the keys." I said to my friends. "That sounds about right. None of them fit in with the rest of what was in each room." Iris said, putting her hair into a ponytail.

The rest approached the wall with the four items we had picked up. And Skyla was still cuddling the one remaining teddy bear that hadn't been destroyed from the first room. First, we put in the gold locket from the first room. After that followed the Christmas star from the Minecraft room, armless glasses from the Hydra's room (I kept one of the fangs from the Hydra as a souvenir.), and a lightbulb that was permanently lit up, even without any electric current going through to it.

After everything was put into place, the wall started rumbling as a door-sized section slid back and out of the way.

"That's not something you see every day aside from in movies." Ravena said. "No kidding. Let's get going." Blake said, walking in first. I just nodded and we all followed her. Penny took the lead since she was the only one that seemed to see in the dark. Unfortunately, most of us couldn't see in the darkness of the tunnel. After what felt like forever of just walking in the dark, we finally reached the end, where a door was opened by Blake, who seemed to see just as good as or even better than Penny, given that she didn't even fumble about for the doorknob.

Once we were in, most of us were temporarily blinded by the light from the room. As soon as we were able to see again, I immediately wished the blindness had stayed. Because what was in front of us was something straight from a nightmare. The creature in front of us was huge, mechanical, and had what looked like a faceplate that seemed like it could come off at any moment. We didn't get to examine it further as the thing got off of the ground, floated in the air, and started shooting lasers from its tail and arms along with what seemed to be balls of condensed gravity. We split up to avoid getting hit.

Luckily, we had ran off in pairs of two. Aside from Penny, who was pretty much a one-person army. Or a tank with a lot of agility. Still works either way.

I was running alongside Iris as she kept us covered with a floating shield wall around us. As we were running, I noticed that the room was getting bigger and that a gap was opening up underneath our enemy. I hoped he would have fallen, but he was just floating in place.

"We need to shoot it in the face! That looks to be the only weak point in its armor!" I shouted so everybody could hear as I shot a fire ball at it. It struck home, hitting the face plate right in the center, where the nose would've been if there had been one. While I didn't see anybody respond. I saw it turn around as it got hit from behind. As soon as it was facing Ruby and Weiss, Ruby immediately fired again, this time with Weiss's white glyphs in front of the sniper barrel.

The bullet slammed into the thing's face and froze that part of it. I nodded to Iris and we regrouped with everybody else, using her shields to cover us along with Ravena and Weiss's glyphs.

Now that I thought about it, I recognized the thing we were fight. The long robotic arms dangling from its legless body. The face as the weak point. The gravity effects. " _You have got to be kidding me._ " I thought as I fired more fire at him.

"Everybody else stay here. Blake and I will go on it where it can't hit us." I said, shooting a fire arrow. "I'm coming too!" Jack said. "Alright. But just to say, there won't be much room on his back." I responded. "I don't mind one bit. Now let's get going!" he shot back. I just nodded, having nothing else to say.

With that, we jumped right at him. Unfortunately, he turned gravity against us, making it stronger than he had already done. " _I really hate this guy sometimes."_ I thought as we fell. Luckily, we avoided falling to our deaths I grabbed hold of Blake and Jack and she threw her weapon, wrapping it around his tale.

Another good thing was that with our momentum, we were swinging upward at a much faster rate than we needed. That was also the problem. We were swinging back up way too fast.

"Nightmare was never a favorite among my favorite game bosses. And fighting him for real just shows how hard he really is." I said to Jack. "No kidding. I still haven't beaten the guy yet. And I'm doing that on Metroid Fusion." Jack responded. "Lucky. That's one of the good Metroid games. Although the Prime series is still my favorite." I said.

"You two can talk about whatever you're talking about later. We really need to take care of this thing." Blake said. "Alright. I'm just saying." I said, sighing. If only we weren't constantly fighting something. Especially when that something is from another world.

As soon we reached the tail, we clambered up his back. I occasionally had to use fire to boost myself up because I occasionally lost my grip. Once we were up on his head, I let my arms dangle for a bit. They were really hurting from that climb. It felt like they had been frozen over and then thawed out in a volcano. Not the best feeling in the world. "Alright. Let's get this over with." I said.

Together, we put our weapons under the rim of the faceplate and pulled back with a lot of effort. After a while of shots pelting it and our attempts at getting it off, it actually came off. "Thank you, world logic." I said. "And now this is where we might want to get off." Jack said as he clung to the armored beast for dear life. "Yeah. Let's get going. We don't want to go down with this guy." I said, jumping off. As soon as I was in the air, I boosted towards the platform where my friends were. Jack and Blake not far behind swinging from her weapon. We reached the ground just as the shots finally penetrated the ugly face that was now revealed. Nightmare screamed (I think.) as he fell and the room's lighting turned back on.

"Nice one there. Now if you'll excuse me, I feel like passing out." I said, getting on one knee. Everything went dark as I closed my eyes.


	15. Chapter XV - The Mind of Ruins

Chapter XV – The Mind of Ruins

I was currently running through some ancient ruined city, trying to find a way out of the place.

"Seriously. Where in Hades am I? I bet I wouldn't even be able to find the area I'm at on my google maps if my phone were working at all." I said, shaking my phone as I slid, trying to get the darn thing to work. The only thing that did happen was it just staring at me with its blank screen. "This is getting me nowhere." I said, sighing in frustration. "Of course it isn't. You're only really in your head." Athena's voice responded, coming from everywhere and nowhere as it had the first time it had come in my first dream. "Yeah. And I want to get out of here. It's not exactly the most exciting place to be right now." I shot back.

"I believe I can be of help here." Athena suggested. "Yeah. That would be nice." I said. "You must move quickly, then. Your friends are getting quite worried about you. They've been trying to wake you up for some time now." The goddess said. "Alright. Where do I need to go from here?" I asked, looking around. "Go towards the temple at the end of town. It should be easy enough to see." Athena said. "Okay." I responded, going on a full-on sprint for the other side of the ruins. That was when Grimm started coming.

"You have got to be kidding me." I said, throwing the Bowmerang as I completed a sliding stop once I turned around. The weapon sliced through the Beowolves like a hot knife through butter. And then even more came, along with the Leowolves from my first dream. "And now these guys are back as well. This could take a while.

"What are you doing? You need to move!" Athena said, appearing in front of me as I caught the Bowmerang. "I've got to clear these guys out." I answered. "And they'll only keep coming back. Besides, they're not your biggest problem." Athena said, pointing out the large shadow coming up from behind the monsters. It was really big. And it had horns that lead to extremely sharp points.

"Don't tell me that's the Minotaur." I said, backing away as I changed the Bowmerang to its Edge Form and drew my sword. "It is. Now run if you want to get out of here." the wisdom goddess said. I didn't need to be told twice. I ran like there was no tomorrow. The Minotaur was at the top of my list of things I didn't want to fight, spiders coming in second, especially giant ones.

I could hear the monsters behind me as I ran, getting closer no matter how hard I sprinted. After a really long time spent running, I finally reached the temple. "Okay. What I do now, Athena?" I asked as I stopped in front of the ruined structure. "Touch the statue within and you'll be set free." the goddess answered. "Alright." I said, hurrying inside, only to stop as soon as I recognized the statue. "No way this could be in here." I said, gasping in surprise. As I reached out to touch it, a massive shadow came over me. Looking up, I jumped back and out of the way as the Minotaur landed. "I did not see that coming, I said as I readied my weapons.

The giant bull-man-thing roared as it lowered its head and started scraping the ground with a hoof. With what was an odd combination of its earlier roar and a moo, it charged. I sidestepped the charge, using my fire powers to get myself further away from him. I quickly changed the Bowmerang to its Bow Form and shot a few arrows at the Minotaur, some fire and some regular. The regular ones seemed to have very little effect while the fire ones exploded on him, making him even angrier than my standard arrows did.

I immediately switched back to dual-wielding as I dodge rolled out of the way of his next charge. How am I even supposed to damage this guy? His skin is like iron or something." I said. And as soon as I said that, I remembered that among the few things that can actually harm him, his own horns are the best at doing that. The only problem was getting a horn in the first place.

I ran to a pillar that was still standing tall with a raging bull charging at me right on my tail. As I reached the pillar, I jumped onto it and back flipped off of it with a much needed burst of fire to propel myself further back. Time seemed to slow down as I saw the Minotaur run right underneath me, unable to stop its charge.

He crashed right through the column, bringing it down on himself in pieces. While he was momentarily stunned, I rushed up to him and cut off both horns. Putting away my weapons, I grabbed up both of them and quickly backed away as I struggled to keep my grip on the smooth surface of my makeshift weapons. It was a good thing I moved back in time because the Minotaur got back up, roaring in fury as he glared at me with eyes that were blood red and burning with revenge in mind.

"That's right. Come and get some." I said, trying to sound brave about the crazy thing I was about to do. As the Minotaur charged again, I ran straight at him, turning this into a game of chicken. As we got close, I started sliding, getting the horns I was holding into the best positions to hit the monster's head.

As we met at the center of our charge, I struck, closing my eyes and hoping for the best. Once I stopped sliding, I turned to face to the Minotaur. Or what was left of him, at any rate. I ran to the front of him to see that his face was frozen in what could be called a silent scream as he was evaporating. "And now it's time to go. You've spent more than enough time in here." Athena said.

"Yeah. I know." I said, going to the Athena Parthenos. As soon as I touched the base of the statue, a portal opened up on the shield. "And now it's time to go." I said, sending myself into the portal with the use of my fire powers.


	16. Chapter XVI - Is This the End?

Chapter XVI – Is This the End?

As I slowly regain consciousness, I hear somebody call out my name in the distance. After a while, it sounds like whoever is calling me is right next to me. I suddenly wake up, slamming my head against something hard in the process.

"Ouch!" I heard a girl's voice next to me say. I look to my right see Iris rubbing her forehead with a slightly pained expression. "Sorry. I didn't see you there. Where are we, anyway?" I ask her, looking around the room we were in. "We're in the town's motel. We went here to try to get help, but there wasn't much that could be done while you were out like that. At least you're better now. You had been out for three days straight." Iris said, helping me up. Although, I could've done that herself, given the look on her face, she wasn't going to take no for an answer there.

Once I was up, we went to meet everybody else in the lobby. "So I was actually out for three days?" I asked Iris, not believing it quite yet. "Yes. After you passed out, we got you here and tried everything we could to wake you up. You didn't even respond to getting frozen over by the Ice Queen. Luckily your powers seemed to kick in while you were asleep to thaw you out." She answered. "That's a good thing for that last part." I said.

And then something hit me. "Zeus's thunder! It's the last day of the quest!" I said, starting to run towards the lobby, Iris right behind me. When I got there, I didn't even give them time to ask questions about my condition as I hurriedly explained the situation.

"That would explain what has been going on during the last couple of days. Dimensional fissures are opening up everywhere. A city was almost completely destroyed by an army of sentient robots." Blake said, putting down her book. Where does she even carry that thing when she's not using it?

"We've got to get moving then. There has to be a way to get to Athens as quickly as possible." Bob said. Remember what Blake said about the dimensional fissures opening up everywhere? What if there was one that could take us to Athens?" I suggested. "That's not a bad idea, actually. We'll have to start looking right away." Yang said. "I think I can find what portals go where." Penny said. "How are you going to do that?" I asked her. "Let's just say she downloaded some world maps of your world while you were out." Ravena said.

"Alright. So can you run the map that runs on real time so we could find the fissure we need?" I asked Penny. "I'll do that right now." The odd girl said, saluting. She didn't even move after that. She just stood there like a statue. "Does she always do that?" I asked team RWBY as well as Ravena and Skyla. "Yeah. But we got used to it Most of us, anyway." Ruby said, nodding towards Weiss.

Suddenly, Penny dropped her salute as she seemed to finish some process we couldn't see. "I found a fissure just a few blocks from here that will lead us directly to Athens." The robot girl reported. "Alright! Let's go!" Jack said. "Can we get some ice cream before we go?" Skyla said with puppy eyes. "No, Skyla. You already blew up two ice cream shops while Jordan was out." Weiss said. "She did what now?" I asked.

"You don't want to know. After they explained what happened to every ice cream shop in Remnant that she had gone to, I volunteered to go help her with getting her ice cream. Unfortunately, she got a little too eager and got some herself, anyway." Bob said. "What happened?" I asked "Let's just go with things went boom somehow." my cousin answered. "And that's another reason we need to go as quickly as possible." Yang said.

"Okay. Penny, lead the way." I said. With a nod and yet another salute, Penny took the lead. After a long walk spent going from block to block, we finally reached our goal. "Are you guys ready for the fight of a lifetime?" I asked my friends as we neared the portal. "Always." Yang and Ruby said at the same time. "Let's just get this over with. This world is great and all, but it's just not home." Weiss said, crossing her arms.

"We'll be heading home soon enough." Blake said. "Let's go." I said, stepping into the dimensional fissure. After stepping out of the other side, I shook off the dizzy feeling I had acquired from traveling through it. Once everybody else was through, we took in our surroundings. "This looks nothing like when I had first visited this place." Bob said.

"You've been here before? Why didn't you tell me?!" I asked excitedly. "Because I figured how you would react. You're doing exactly as I predicted." He said jokingly, patting me on the head. "Can we get back to the fact that the world is in danger right now?" Ravena asked. "Sorry. Jordan just has always wanted to go here. And now he got his wish, just in a more depressing manner than intended." Bob said. At the moment he finished his sentence, we all saw a rocket flying towards us.

"Scatter!" I called, fire dashing behind a nearby building. Everybody else took cover as the missile struck where we were last standing. I drew the Bowmerang in its Bow Form, quickly readied a fire arrow, and aimed at the direction the missile came from. What I saw almost made me drop my weapon.

There was another Bullhead flying overhead, this one seeming to have been outfitted with heavy artillery such as missiles and gatling guns. "Now that's not something you see everyday." I said as everybody else gathered around to see what I was looking at. "What do we do now?" Iris asked, her eyes a near white as she backed up. "I suggest we run. That thing's too heavily armed for us to take down on our own." Blake said.

"That sounds pretty good right now." Weiss said from behind her. "Run!" I said, not even caring if I sounded scared. I just wanted to get all of us away from the thing. We did so with our weapons out, cutting down any Grimm in our way. "Do you even know where we're going?" Ruby asked. "Yeah. I think I know exactly where we need to go. Just follow me and whatever you guys do, don't slow down." I said as we ran from the hail of bullets and missiles, memories of the Parthenon flashing through my head from my dream.

After a really long time of nonstop running, we finally reached our destination. "We should be safe in here from the Bullhead." I said, relaxing a bit. "Yeah. This place looks like it could take a lot more than what the Bullhead chasing us has. The pilot will have to come in after us." Bob said. "And we can take that person out. Not too bad an idea there." Yang said, lightly punching him on the shoulder.

As we neared the Athena Parthenos, I saw a shadowy mass come down at me just as a very bright yellow flare shot out of the darkness behind the statue towards my friends. They ended up scattering to avoid getting hit. I stood my ground as I was blade locked with my mystery attacker, both of my weapons being used to keep myself stable.

"It's time for you to back off!" I shouted, sending the shadow away as I released a fiery explosion between our weapons. During the explosion, I was able to see a mask similar to the White Fang grunts we had faced, only more detailed. He also had on a black and red trench coat. His hair looked kind of reddish brown with horn-like formations near the front from what I could tell. His weapon was what grabbed most of my attention, though.

It looked like an assault rifle with a sword jammed down the barrel. How that even worked, Hephaestus wouldn't even know that himself. I charged at him as he landed. As I neared him, I slashed downward hard with both weapons. He only blocked and countered, sending me flying back several feet. "It's on now." I said, getting back up, feeling the heat around me get hotter. I immediately set myself ablaze and charged at him again.

This time I kept on attacking him, countering his counters and vice versa. A little while later, Iris, Blake, and Jack joined the fight. After some time spent fighting, I felt a presence. Looking around, I noticed the massive shadow approaching us. "Not again." I said as I jumped back to avoid getting hit by my opponent, who was revealed to be Adam, who Blake seemed to be trying to reason with, which I had nothing against.

Right at that moment, I simultaneously dodged a fireball and the Minotaur, who jumped straight towards us. "You have got to be kidding me." Bob said. "Nope. He's really here." I said, jumping on his head and slicing his horns off as I narrowly avoided getting hit by a flying sword. Sheathing my sword and throwing my Bowmerang at Adam, I grabbed up the horns and used one on the Minotaur while throwing the other one at Adam as the Bowmerang made its way back to me.

Adam deflected the projectile as I caught and returned the Bowmerang to my left hand in its Edge Form and drew my sword once more. "What was that thing?" Blake asked me as she dodged Adam's attack. "That would've been the Minotaur, half-man, half-bull, as you could see from its currently crumbling body." I answered, launching a couple of flame wheels at Adam point blank. Unfortunately, he somehow absorbed them into his blade.

Right after that, he sent all four of us flying as he released that energy he gathered in one massive swing in the form of a massive energy wave. We were all too close to even attempt to dodge in the first place. It even hit the rest of my friends. I then remembered the fireball I had dodged before and looked at where it had come from.

At the temple's entrance stood a women with flowing black hair and fire burning brightly in her raised hand. She wore a red dress and her eyes were glowing a bright gold or orange. I couldn't say for sure. I threw a fireball at her as I blocked an attack from Adam with the Bowmerang. At the edge of my vision, I saw that the rest of my friends were still fighting Roman, who had obviously been the one hidden behind the Athena Parthenos. They were doing everything they could, but he kept on deflecting and countering their attacks.

I soon became aware that the longer this fight went on, the more tired we would get. Our enemies weren't even showing any effort in fighting us. I had to end this quickly. "Guys! Cover me! I'm going to try to end this fight quickly." I said. I got nods in response as I shot a few fire arrows at the fire lady that had joined that battle as well.

"Bob. Yang. Send me up. Skyla, Ravena, Ruby, and Penny. Keep these two busy." I said, catching their attention. They all nodded and took action. Bob threw Yang high into the air first and then me. As I reached Yang, she caught my hand and threw me even higher. I shot myself even higher with my fire powers. Once I was near the roof of the temple, I kicked myself off of it, following that up with a fire boost. As I sped back to the ground in a fiery blaze, I saw the fight pretty much stop as everybody, friend and foe alike, watch me descend.

I had the Bowmerang's top point aimed right at the ground, prepared to stab right into it. With another shout, I shot myself at the ground and stabbed the Bowmerang into it. As I made impact, I released a shockwave at first, one much stronger than even Adam could take into his blade. Right after the shockwave followed an explosion so big that it engulfed the entire temple in it, as if the shockwave knocking down the columns wasn't enough. Once we were all able to see again and the dust cleared up, we looked around to see what had happened.

The Parthenon was virtually destroyed. Somewhere in the distance, I could've sworn I saw what was once the temple's roof crash into a something that was exiting a dimensional fissure.

"Now that's what I call bringing the roof down." Jack said. "No kidding. How did you even do that?" Ruby said. "I really have no idea. I just felt like it would happen." I responded. I looked at where our enemies were lying unconscious. "Let's get them back to your world, too. They need to not be here." I said.

We all silently agreed there. I went to the Athena Parthenos, which was still unmarked thanks to its magical properties, and touched the base. The shield lit up as a portal opened up on it. "I'll keep you guys covered. Bob, take everybody else home." I said as team RWBY, who had Adam, Roman, and the mystery lady, followed by Ravena, Skyla, and Penny, went into the portal. "Wait!" a voice said behind me. I turned around to find Iris running towards me. "You'll come back, right?" she asked.

"Of course. This is my home world after all." I answered. "Good." she said, planting a quick kiss on my cheek before running off to Bob and Jack. I stood there, frozen for what seemed like forever as I tried to comprehend what had just happened. "Are you coming or what?" I heard Yang's voice say through the portal. I shook my head as I was brought back out of my thoughts. "Yeah! I'm coming!" I said back as I waved to my friends and cousin before stepping into the portal.

What I saw after stepping inside really amazed me as well as confused me. We appeared to be in some kind of hub with all a bunch of portals leading into different worlds. I followed the group as they made their way to a gateway with Ruby's rose emblem. "Ready to finally get home, sis?" Yang asked Ruby. "I am, although your world wasn't too bad, either. It was quite a good time spent there, actually." the red cloaked girl said. "Thanks. It was fun having you guys around. My life was rather boring before you guys came along." I said, smiling.

Just as Skyla was about to say something, she was interrupted by the hub shaking. Turning around, I found that some giant robotic spider thing had landed right behind us while we were distracted. "Get going! I'll keep it busy!" I said, drawing the Bowmerang in its Boomerang Form. I threw it and the only thing it did do was ding against its head. I caught the weapon as the residents of Remnant all ran into the portal back to their world.

"Bring it on, you rusty arachnid." I said, trying to not think of it as a spider that could crush me under its weight. I ran to the side and continued running, changing my direction to straight at the spider mech, as I avoided the shots from the shoulder mounted cannons. I put my fire powers to full use as I made my way to it. When I got close enough, I slid underneath the thing. As I did that, I cut through the bottom of it with my burning blades.

The next thing I did was quickly scale up to the mech's head. When I got there, I stabbed my sword into its head to stay on, repeatedly stabbing it with the Bowmerang to get a lot of damage in. As I heard a whirring sound emit from it, I back flipped off of it and got as far back as I could. I saw the upper body change it a really big cannon that was charging up a giant laser. "Should've seen that one coming." I said to myself as I got hit with the laser, which was way too fast for me to dodge at all. I was sent flying pretty darn far, slamming my head against the top of Remnant's dimensional gate before falling to the ground hard. I could feel the spider mech slowly closing in on me as I struggled to get up with my head aching like there's no tomorrow.

"I can't do anything like this." I said, pretty much to myself since nobody else was really there. "You have to keep fighting." Athena's voice said to me in my head. "I can't. I lost my sword and I'm not strong enough to take this thing down." I responded, clutching my head as the pain seemed to increase. "You still have your Bowmerang. And there's one secret I've been keeping from you." The goddess said.

"And what would that secret be?" I asked her. "The Keyblade." The goddess answered. "What? I thought that was only a video game weapon." I said. "It's much more than that. I found this powerful weapon years ago, far before you were ever born. It seemed that nobody, not even a god, could wield it." Athena said. "Then how did you even get it in the first place?" I asked her. "Now is not the time for this. The Keyblade seems to have chosen you as its wielder. Your heart is as pure as can be. You sacrificed yourself to protect the friends you've come to make. That was more than reason enough for it to choose you. Take it and bring this robot down for good." Athena said.

Just as the spider mech got close, a blindingly bright explosion occurred between us. When I was able to see again, I saw the Keyblade floating right in front of me. This specific one had a black handle, four elemental orbs; fire, water, earth, and air, a simple round steel colored guard that linked the four orbs, and a blade that resembled that of a roaring fire. The keychain was a set of colored marbles in the same color-coded arrangement as the orbs on the guard.

As soon as I grabbed hold of the weapon, I felt a new energy flow through me. "I will beat this thing! And I will make it home!" I shouted into the air as the column of flame that had engulfed me from when I had taken hold of the Keyblade disappeared, my cloak flapping in the breeze. I picked up my Bowmerang and charged to meet the mech's charge with renewed courage and strength of will.

I attacked from all angles nonstop. Eventually the mech seemed to get tired of this and charged up its laser cannon mode again. I ran to a good enough distance to set up my own attack. As it charged its laser, I dismissed my Keyblade, put the Bowmerang back in its Holster, and recalled my Keyblade.

I focused all of my energy on the tip of the Keyblade, creating a ball of fire at the tip. As soon as I felt ready, I released the energy in a fiery beam that took the form of a dragon (Western, not Eastern.) At the same time, the spider mech released the pent up laser. Our beams met right in the center. As I struggled to keep mine going, I put more energy that I didn't even know I had into the attack. As me and the mech struggled I felt mine win over as the mech stumbled back to try to stay away from my attack while maintaining its own.

I continued pushing more energy into my dragon beam, pushing the spider mech's beam back at it with my own. As the laser ceased to be seen and mine connected, the entire thing blew up. My attack burned through its upper body as the explosion occurred. As soon as my adrenaline rush wore off, so did my attack. I went down on my knees as I tried to stay upright. "I….. did….. it." I said, smiling as everything went black and I collapsed.


End file.
